


The Soft Spot

by thestoryteller_writer



Series: Detroit: Become Human Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant!Connor, F/M, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Oneshot, Past Abuse, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless!Connor, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryteller_writer/pseuds/thestoryteller_writer
Summary: Suggestion: The reader was abused and traumatized by his/her/their android and is found by Connor and Hank when they were given a case about a strange noise coming from an empty apartment. When they get there, Connor helps the reader and eventually the two fall in love





	The Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should make this a chapter book, what do you think?

Y/N watched the rain drip out the window. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Perhaps months? She didn’t know. All she knew was that someone was coming up the apartment stairs and fast. She turned her head to the android on the couch, glaring at the table. Y/N sat, leaning on the wall, quivering. Every time she heard footsteps she knew that the android would suddenly be sent off. It was as if it was programmed to do so.

She never really understood why the android would do as it did, she bought it second hand. She could never pay the debt for a full price one, and this one was pretty cheap. At first, it was sentient enough. She talked and acted as if it was a roommate with added benefits. Then, one day, it snapped. Someone was going downstairs and it turned on her, beating her to a pulp. It would do this every time footsteps were heard, and they slowly became more and more violent. Yesterday he had broken a vase in a fit of anger.

Y/N was soft, quiet, and determined. She always tried to find the problem, so she began to investigate rather than turn it in. She so far found no cure, and she fretted she would have to kill it soon. She hasn’t left the apartment room for however long it’s been happening, and couldn’t pay the rooms bills. Her room was labeled as vacant, that’s the only thing she was sure of. She was certainly fired from her job, yet she wasn’t entirely sure on that. Y/N wasn’t really sure why she didn’t do anything. Maybe in fear that it would kill her upon her return?

The footsteps stopped, and she slowly let her eyes go to her androids. They were already staring intensely at her. It held a look of bloodlust, and she screamed for the first time. It was already at her, holding her up by the collar when suddenly the door was busted in. There stood a man, she guessed in her sixties and another android male, she couldn’t guess his age.

“Put the girl down!” Demanded the man, pulling a gun out. His android companion however spent no time pulling out his gun and shooting the android. At first his leg, prompting him to drop Y/N, then the android shot him in the chest, making him fall down. He raised his gun higher, aiming for his head when two other cops entered the room, holding their guns up, one pointing at the android and the other pointing at her.

“Please don’t shoot!” She whimpered, raising her bruised arms above her hair. The cops evaluated the situation, and lowered their guns.

“What happened?” One of the two cops asked. The man in his sixties sighed heavily.

“Connor, that’s what! It and its damn trigger happy fingers.”

“I saw what proved to be a violent situation and stopped it. Was it not in my orders Lieutenant Hank?”

“Sometimes you’re just a pain in the ass Connor, did you know that?” Hank snapped, turning towards the girl and inspected her. The cops began to look around investiagate the crime scene. Another two cops appeared from the door and quickly took the android into custody. “What happened to you?” Asked Hank.

“From my scan, she’s been enduring this for approximately one month, five days, and eight hours. Her bruises have been added up throughout her body, and she has dangerously infected cuts. I’ve already called the ambulance, and they should be here within five minutes. I suggest we talk to her at the station, where she’ll be in a safer environment and she is less torn,” Connor said, looking to his colleague. Hank muttered something under his breath, along the words of being a smart ass and agreeing.

They stood around the apartment, and Y/N sat holding herself on the couch. Jumping at any sort of contact for fast movement. She didn’t realize these beatings had taken a toll on her mentally until now. Some people came in with medic suits on, and she followed them downstairs and into the ambulance. From there she went to the hospital.

It was only four hours after arriving was she released. They had to run multiple tests, and cleaning out the cuts was not easy. When she walked into the sunlight for what seemed like the first time ever, her bandages around her waist, chest, and legs didn’t seem that bad. The light enveloped her into its welcoming embrace, and she loved every moment of it.

Y/N walked to her car, getting in. She took the wheel and drove straight to the police station. Best now then to keep them waiting.

She sat in a chair, the one way window unnerving her. Feeling as if she was being stared down like a predator. The door to the room opened, and in came an officer.

“Hello, I’m Officer Kasett, would you like to tell me what happened with your android?”

“Well, I’ve only had him for about five months, he’s only recently became hostile-”

“I’m sorry, who are we talking about? An android or a human?” The officer cut in.

“The android sir, that’s what you asked me about,” She replied, slightly taken aback about how naive that question was.

“Well, it’s and  _ it _ , but do continue.”

“I’m sorry? He talks, walks, acts and looks like a human. Just because he’s different race doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings!”

“Look woman, are you going to continue to defend the plastic or not? We programmed and taught those things-”

“So what? We gave it life. Just because your teacher taught you doesn’t mean you have to be a slave to them! I’m sorry, but I refuse to work with anyone as bash as  _ you _ ,” she sneered.

The officer glared at her then looked at the window. Sighing, he got up and left the room.

Y/N felt… sad. It was weird, and she knew it probably looked suspicious of her, but she hated the way everyone treated the androids. We brought them to life, they shouldn’t have to suffer from humanities selfish needs. She depressingly at the table.

The door opened, and she looked up. Connor entered the room and sat down.

“Hello again Miss. L/N,”   


“Hello Connor,” She replied quickly, wanting to show she thought he was very much worth a part of her mind to remember his name. His lips twitched but he kept his facade.

“Tell me, what exactly happened?”

“Well. I’ve had him for five months, but before this he was with someone else. I don’t know how long he’s had him, but David was in pretty rough shape when I brought him to our apartment.”

“Is David the name of the android?” Connor asked. Y/N nodded and kept going.

“It started a month ago, this must have been the first time he’s heard anyone on those steps because he completely lost it. He just started to hit me, over and over… it stopped after ten minutes of me enduring it. I’m not sure why it happened, but until now I’ve holled myself in that apartment, stupidly thinking I could fix him. I… I don’t know why I didn’t turn him in. Maybe I thought there was still some good in him,” She sighed, looking at the table again. After a minute she looked up at Connor again, making eye contact with the android.

“Did I… was that a good idea? I didn’t really do the right thing, but was it even a good idea to try to fix something irreplaceable?” Connor processed this, sitting straight and maintaining eye contact.

“You should have terminated him when you realized he was defective. It would have helped us run some diagnostics,” He answered professionally. Y/N looked away, feeling worse than ever. “Though... it’s the thought that counts, hm?” Connor said quietly, getting up and leaving the room. She felt a small smile forming.

After ten minutes, an officer came in and told her she was ready to go and released. Once she got to receptionist, signing out she decided to ask.

“Hey… are you guys hiring for detectives?”


End file.
